Talk:Card Lores:Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo"/@comment-15280673-20150420060859/@comment-6881157-20150420062507
Season 1: Sing Saver Dragon, who is a Royal Paladin guardian dragon, is corrupted and becomes Phantom Blaster Dragon Phantom Blaster Dragon forms the Shadow Paladin clan, a group of rogue warriors who are technically not evil, but are forced to do evil things by Phantom Blaster Dragon Blaster Dark is a warrior who was rejected by the Blaster Blade sword, and wants revenge Royal Paladin defeat Shadow Paladin and kill Phantom Blaster Overlord Royal Paladin choose to join forces with the rest of Shadow Paladin including Blaster Dark Blaster Dark becomes the new leader of Shadow Paladin Season 2: Blaster Dark is captured and because of it, the clan is disbanded due to not having a leader Garmore, a Royal Paladin, forms the Gold Paladin clan by uniting the RP and SP units under one clan At the end of the season, Blaster Dark is saved and SP goes back to normal Season 3: A knight named Mordred appears and Blaster Dark instantly trusts him Blaster Dark forms the group called the Revengers to help fight off Link Joker, he puts Mordred in charge of the Revengers Mordred shows his true form as Dragruler Phantom, the good half of the dead Phantom Blaster Dragon that fused with a wounded knight to become Mordred (Blaster Dark knew that Mordred was previously Phantom Blaster Dragon) The evil half of the dead Phantom Blaster Dragon becomes a dragon called Gust Blaster Dragon Season 4: This is an alternate timeline to all the other seasons, so none of this happens in the main timeline Blaster Blade is kidnapped, so a sage brings some Royal Paladins from the past including Sing Saver Dragon, which is Phantom Blaster Dragon before he turned evil, to help rescue Blaster Blade Phantom Blaster Dragon, who never died in this timeline unlike the original timeline where he did die, is now fighting alongside Blaster Dark Revenger. They form a soul pact to become stronger and together they become Blaster Dark Revenger Abyss and Revenger Phantom Blaster Abyss Season 5: Mordred is leader of SP Mordred leaves to find Gust Blaster Dragon (after PBD was defeated he split into 2 halves - Mordred and Gust Blaster) and stop him from continuing his evil deeds Blaster Dark Diablo becomes the leader of SP in place of Mordred due to Mordred leaving Some SP units such as Clarent Sword Dragon do not like Blaster Dark being the leader so they're rebelling against him There are reports of a black dragon with a twisted red sword who is attacking people in cold blood and trying to steal the energy created by Stride An OTT dragon is rampaging so Phantom Blaster Diablo, a black dragon with 2 blue swords, defeats it to make it stop Gear Chronicle thought that PBDiablo was working with the other black dragon, but were confused when Diablo did not take the energy from the OTT dragon That's where the lore stops. BT03 and BT04 will probably continue the story, like telling us who the other black dragon is, what the result of the rebellion is, and what happens to Mordred and Gust Blaster.